


The Winter Soldier at Lang's

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To an outsider, it's like Barnes owns the place and they're just unwanted guests.</p><p>"Oh man, he got your place."</p><p>"Luis!" Scott has had it. He can't think straight. Barnes has taken over his place. He's fucking here. In his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> (It's better to read the previous parts)

 

 

 

Scott almost skips his way inside the building of his apartment. He can't help but smile at the beautiful day he's having. Cassie is going to spend a whole week with him!

Usually he gets her every weekend. But her mother and step dad are going away on a vacation for a week and he gets to spend it all with his little daughter. If it weren't for his new nice place, his ex wouldn't have probably sent their daughter to him.

 

Earlier, he was in a business meeting with Pym and Hope-where he finds himself unwanted really-when he received a message from Paxton telling him that Cassie is already there. She's 12 now and has a key to his place. Paxton told him that he made sure he left her there with everything she needed before heading for the airport. That didn't stop him from egging Scott to get there soon.

Scott didn't need any more prompting. He slipped out of the meeting and ran home.

On his way, he bought some groceries from the supermarket across his building.

 

He juggles the two large brown bags full of groceries as he struggles to pull out the keys from his pocket. He doesn't want to ring the bell. He wants to surprise her. His cell phone rings but ignores it.

"Hey Peanut, I'm home," he sings into the huge apartment.

As soon as he turns around into the living room, he freezes and holds his breath.

Sitting right in the middle is none other than the Winter Soldier himself. Cassie is sitting on the coffee table behind him, braiding his hair.

_Braiding his hair!!_

Cassie doesn't even turn toward him. "Hey daddy. Bucky's here."

Scott looks between the two. To say he's mind-boggled is an understatement. _Why the hell is he here? Is Steve here too?_

All that comes out of his mouth is a strangled, "I...I can see that."

Barnes goes to turn toward him but Cassie stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. It'll ruin my work."

"Okay. Sorry Cassie," he says softly.

Scott almost drops one of the bags. The way he acts differently around Cassie never fails to surprise him.

When Scott finally, mentally, calms himself, he finds his voice and asks, "Barnes. What are you doing here?"

"Can't talk Lang." And points behind him toward Cassie.

Scott raises his brow. "She asked you not to move. Not, not to talk..." he trails off at his awkward wording.

"You always fluster like that Lang?" Barnes snickers.

Scott is trying not to get riled up. Here's this super soldier who just comes to his house with no warning. Who also happens to dislike him and goes out of his way to taunt him and tease him. Scott is pretty sure that because of the presence of his daughter, he would've behaved totally different. Not civil even.

He sighs instead. "I don't-you know what? I'll be right back."

And he heads to his kitchen and huffs as he puts the bags forcefully on the counter. What the hell is he doing here? What now? Just when he was about to have a peace of mind, he saunters into his life again. Last time he saw him was two months ago. When Scott apparently caused Cap himself to be jealous.

Scott shivers at the thought. He makes a disgusted, confused face. Still not over it.

He was about to go ask when Barnes yells from the living room, "Oh, there's something for you in the bedroom."

Cassie asks him again to sit still and Scott doesn't even bother to go confront Barnes. He quickly heads to the bedroom. He won't put it past Barnes to put a dead body there.

Well, there's a body indeed. Thankfully, it's alive.

"Jesus!" He hisses when he sees that it's his friend Luis.

He's tied up and gagged in the middle of the room. Scott scrambles to get him out of his predicament and as soon as he speaks, he clings to Scott.

"Scotty, Scotty. It's...it's..." He's out of breath and there's a bit of fear in his eyes.

Scott pats his shoulders after he hauls him up. "I know. I know. It's okay."

Luis points to the door. "That's the Winter Soldier right there! Oh my God. His eyes! I saw the devil man. _I saw the devil_."

Scott takes him by the arm. "Quit it Luis! Jesus. What the hell happened?"

"I came to see how you doin' but then he jumps me Scotty. One minutes there was nothin' here and then he was there--"

It's apparent that Luis is still shaken and Scott goes to ask him to sit down but bolts through the door. "No way man. I'm 'outta here."

Scott follows him but Luis freezes when he sees the two people in the living room. He retreats, hides behind Scott and grasps his shoulders. Scott sighs and that gets the attention of the two.

Cassie's eyes widens and she stops braiding Barnes' hair. "Who are you? How did you come here?"

"Yeah. Who's that guy Lang?" Barnes smirks.

It's a good thing Cassie doesn't see Barnes' face or else she'd immediately figure out that he was the reason Luis was in his bedroom. Scott is a bit relieved at seeing the playful smirk on Barnes' face, but when he looks at Luis, his eyes turn cold and deadly.

"Daddy? Where did that man come from?" Cassie asks. She looks a bit worried and Scott puts on a fake smile. It's clear now that Barnes was here way before Cassie came and caught Luis when he came for a visit.

"It's okay, Peanut. He's my friend. Needed a place to stay and he was asleep in my room."

"Oh." She looks convinced and shrugs her shoulders to get back to work on Barnes' hair.

Luis starts whispering in Scott's ear. "Listen Scotty. I gotta get outta here. You gotta walk with me."

"Fine," Scott says through gritted teeth. This day isn't turning out the way he wanted.

They pass Barnes whose cold eyes are following them. As soon as Scott and Luis are out the door, Barnes is behind them, shoving them to the hall. He closes the door behind him and steps into the hall with them.

It's so tensely quiet in the fancy hall as all three stand awkwardly outside. Luckily, Scott is standing between the two because Scott is starting to believe that this time Barnes would kill Luis.

Barnes starts, "If I see you anywhere near this premises..."

"Barnes..." Scott tries to stop him.

No avail.

He takes a step and Luis pulls Scott back toward him. Scott almost laughs. Nothing will shield him from Barnes.

"I will end you. I will erase you from existence. I don't care who you are or what you are to Lang. I don't want you anywhere near Cassie," Barnes stresses very softly yet his voice is dripping with venom. Even though half of his head is braided, he still looks menacing. His eyes are a different matter. Scott has never seen them like this before. Not even when he used to threaten Scott.

It's quiet for few seconds and then Luis's loud gulp can be heard but he whispers enough for them to hear. "Man, look at his eyes. They're cold. Like winter."

Scott groans at his friend's stupidity as Barnes takes another step. The metal plates on his arm whirs loudly. Scott motions with his hand for Luis to zip it.

He starts, "Look Barnes, he's a friend of mine."

Barnes doesn't look convinced at all. "Oh yeah? Then why was he breaking into your house?"

"That's my job. We used to do that," Luis adds. When Scott turns to him to tell him he's gonna handle it, he finds his friend grinning.

Scott wants to strangle him.

"He's an idiot who does that sometimes when he can't wait for me to open the door."

"Okay," and Barnes steps closer, making them back a bit. "If he was a friend, how come Cassie-just now-didn't recognize him?"

"Because she doesn't know that part of my life." Scott's voice softens a bit.

That actually gets Barnes' attention. He looks genuinely confused. "But...I...she knows who I am. She knows your other-"

Scott puts his hands up. "Meant my previous life. My 'stealing days' if you know what I mean."

Barnes raises his brow, inhales deeply and Luis whispers again. "Those are some guns..."

Scott rolls his eyes and then Barnes speaks, "Well, I see _him_ again, I kill him."

And then he storms back inside and slams the door to the apartment shut in their faces.

Scott stands there wondering for a second if Barnes forgot that he lives there too. _How did this become my life?_

To an outsider, it's like Barnes owns the place and they're just unwanted guests.

"Oh man, he got your place."

"Luis!" Scott has had it. He can't think straight. Barnes has taken over his place. He's fucking here. In his apartment. Luis almost got himself killed.

He turns to his friend, reeling back in his outburst. "Just go. All right? Not in the mood."

"Okay, okay. Will talk later." And runs down the stairs and out the building.

Scott almost laughs at himself. A super soldier is inside playing make-up with his daughter. Seconds go by and his old grumpy neighbor leaves her apartment and passes by him, giving him a frowned look. He nods her way and waves. "Hey Mrs. Johnson."

She huffs and never waves back.

Lovely.

He takes a deep breath and marches in. He needs to get to the bottom of this. Why is Barnes here? How come he's here alone? Without Steve? They're always attached at the hip. There's something fishy here.

He closes the door behind him and another sight greets his eyes.

Barnes and Cassie are both sitting on the sofa and he's extending her his metal arm to her. She's applying pink nail polish on his metal fingers. When she acknowledges Scott's presence, she puts away the pink small bottle.

"Daddy, guess what?" She stands up and jumps twice in excitement.

"What, Peanut?" He puts his hands on his hips, waiting, and very aware of Barnes.

"Bucky is not gonna leave right away."

He almost chokes. "Wha...I'm sorry, what? What do you mean?"

"He's gonna spend the whole week with us. Here. Isn't that _amazing_?!" She claps her hands under her chin and eagerly awaits her father's response.

Scott's jaw drops as he looks at the soldier who wiggles his brows at him and smirks his way.

_Noooo!_

If he could forever scream internally, he would.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

Scott tries to talk to him but Barnes would avoid him. Every moment.

Bucky Barnes spends the rest of the day on the couch with Cassie, watching Disney movies. She decides on a marathon and Scott busies himself with some work stuff but it's futile. He's on pins and needles. 

It isn’t until near ten o’clock at night that he decides to step in.

He walks up to them and stands in front of the TV.

"Daddy!"

Barnes just gives him the stink eye.

Scott claps once. “All right, Peanut. Time for bed.”

“Oh, daddy but it’s weekend tomorrow.” She gives him a fake pout.

He almost retorts when Barnes interjects, “Yeah. It’s weekend. Leave us alone.”

Scott points at him. “ _You_ stay up all you like but my daughter has to keep to her schedule. Come on Peanut.”

Cassie groans but gets up anyway. Scott waits and he’s aware of Barnes but there isn’t any objection. He suddenly looks very reserved and a bit shy and quickly takes his legs off the coffee table for her to pass. Then she surprises Barnes with stopping midway to give him a tight hug.

“See you in the morning Bucky,” she says excitedly.

Barnes’ face softens. “See you Cassie.”

And then Scott beckons her toward him and asks her to go brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. When he hears the bathroom door locks, he turns back to the living room and doesn’t find Barnes.

 _He wasn't called a ghost for nothing_ , he thinks.

Scott hears sounds coming from the kitchen. When he goes there, he finds Barnes pulling a duffel bag from one of the top cupboards.

“What the hell are you doing? What in the world…” Scott trails off as he sees him assembling some sort state-of-the-art weapon.

“What does it look like Lang? I’m taking all security precautions.” And he starts hiding them some places Scott never thought of.

“This building is safe and secure,” Scott stresses as he follows him around.

“Yeah, and yet your weird friend was able to break in,” Barnes throws his way.

He stops trailing him. He has a point there. “Well, that’s his specialty.”

“ _Well_ , I’m not taking chances. Not with Cassie here.”

It baffles him that this guy forgets that Cassie is his daughter. That he’s protective of her more than _he_ will ever be.

Scott needs to get to the bottom of this. So, he asks calmly, “Why are you here?”

The soldier doesn’t answer him and continues hiding weapons in the weirdest places.

“Barnes…”

“I don’t owe you anything,” Barnes says through a chilling tone of voice. But it doesn’t scare Scott.

Not this time.

Scott walks to stand in front of him. He points at him and hisses, “You’re under my roof. The least you could do is tell me why the hell you’re staying here. For a week! And don’t tell me it’s about Cassie.”

Barnes looks away, the cold stare is gone and he goes to sit on the windowsill. Gazing outside.

It's apparent that he's shutting down and Scott huffs. “Jesus!”

Scott looks at the ceiling, praying for more patience. It’s like dealing with a bratty kid. Even Cassie doesn't give him a hard time.

Then he notices that Barnes has a gray t-shirt draped over his shoulder. How didn't he notice this?

“Hey, if you need to change, no need to give the neighbors a show.”

Barnes snaps his head toward him, confused. “What?”

Scott motions toward the t-shirt. “I have a guest room. You can go there to change and sleep.”

Barnes opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut again. _Weird_ , Scott thinks.

He turns back to the gaze outside the window with a forlorn look on his face. “No, I’m good. I’m not gonna change. And I’m not gonna sleep.”

Scott stands there for few seconds before deciding that this guy is probably not gonna talk any time soon. He leaves for few minutes to bring some extra blankets and pillows. He’s gonna give him time. If only for Cassie’s sake. And for Cap's, who Scott is dying to know where the hell is his whereabouts in this scenario. _Did they break up? Fight?_

He drops them on the couch. “Here.”

“I’m not gonna sleep.”

Scott fluffs the pillows and unfolds the blankets. “Well, I’ll just leave these here.”

“I told you I’m not gonna sleep,” Barnes repeats through gritted teeth.

Scott walks a bit closer to him. He tries something. “You’re gonna need your full energy if you’re gonna try to keep up with Cassie all week.”

That seems to get to Barnes for he turns to Scott to look at him. Without a frown this time. He just keeps looking at him and Scott feels awkward for he can't read that look. _Since when can I read this guy_ , he thinks.

He waves a hand at him. “Good night.” And leaves before he screams at his own confusion.

 

**

 

Scott wakes up in the middle of the night thirsty and tired. He goes to drink water. The living room is dark except for the kitchen’s light. He freezes when he remembers that Barnes is actually in his apartment.

He looks at the windowsill but doesn’t find him there. Then his eyes scan the place and stop at the couch. He finds him there. Sleeping. He’s not using the blankets but he’s hugging something.

Scott just leans over after taking two steps. He doesn’t want to scare the Winter Soldier. That’s the last thing he needs in the middle of the night.

Barnes is lying on his right side, in the fetal position. To his chest, he’s holding that grey t-shirt. Scott looks at him and he looks so different. Not peaceful though. His brows are still furrowed and his jaw muscles look strained.

Scott sighs and drinks his water and goes back to bed. Then he opens his eyes wide as he realizes that that t-shirt must be Steve’s. Are they fighting? Did something happen to Steve?

 _I would’ve heard about it_ , he thinks.

He turns off his lamp and sleeps.

 

**

 

He wakes up to the loud giggles of Cassie. He rubs his eyes as he sits on the bed. It takes him seconds to remember that they’re not home alone.

After he’s done with the bathroom, he heads there and sees something he’s never thought he'd see in years. Ever!

 _I should start making a list of those_ , he thinks.

Barnes is in the kitchen, making pancakes and Cassie is sitting across from him on the stool, elbows on counter as she looks adoringly at him. Scott stays back a bit in the hall to watch.

“Do it again, please!” Cassie clasps her hands under her chin.

Barnes laughs and Scott’s jaw drops. This is the first time he sees him laugh. Heartily. Delight is all over his face.

_Wow. Some transformation._

“Okay, my queen.” And he bows.

Cassie giggles. “I’m not a queen.”

Barnes puts his hand on his own chest and stands straight. “You're MY queen.”

“You’re silly! Now do it.”

Scott chuckles at Cassie’s eagerness and he peeks as Barnes takes the pan and pours pancake mixture and waits for few seconds before he flips the round pancake and the piece goes all the way up, almost touching the ceiling and then he catches it again. It lands safely and beautifully in the pan.

“Oh my God,” Cassie laughs breathlessly as she looks over and finds it still intact. Then when it’s cooked, he flips it again and it lands on her plate.

She claps and he bows.

Scott laughs and joins them, clapping as he says, “Wow. Keep doing that and we’ll hire ya.”

And it’s amazing how fast Barnes turns from happy and joyful to cold and resentful. Scott tries not to shiver at the cold look he’s giving him behind Cassie’s back.

“Daddy, you gotta try these. They’re delicious.” And she feeds him a syrup-covered small piece and he chews.

“He made them from scratch. Isn’t Bucky amazing?”

Scott looks at Barnes who smiles when Cassie looks at him. Scott makes a dramatic sigh. “Wow. This is good. Would you make me three pieces please?”

And he smirks at him and Barnes looks like he's trying not to fling himself across the counter and wring his neck.

 _Suits him right_ , Scott thinks.

Barnes just nods after giving him a look. If looks could kill.

They eat quietly and then when Cassie is done, Scott asks her to go do her homework.

"But daddy..."

"No, Peanut. You gotta do it now because Hope invited us for dinner at her father's." Scott cringes inwardly at the thought of Barnes tagging along. Because he definitely will. Hope had been planning for this dinner for a while now. Boy is she in for a surprise when she sees the Winter Soldier is with them.

Cassie's face lights up. "Really? I love uncle Hank."

"Who's Hope?" Barnes asks as he sips his coffee. Scott eyes him and the guy looks like he owns the place.

"She's daddy's awesome girlfriend."

Scott waits for Barnes' reply. He doesn't disappoint.

"You have a girlfriend?" He's frowning, as if it's too ridiculous to believe.

Scott purses his lips. "Yes, I do."

Cassie turns to Barnes and gestures excitedly. "She's so cool. She taught me how to punch too."

"Are you sure she's not a ghost?" Barnes widens his eyes comically and Cassie giggles.

"No, silly. She's real."

Barnes shakes his head. "I don't know Cassie. She sounds unreal."

Scott nods along. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of my love life Barnes. Can't wait for you to meet her. You're in for a surprise buddy."

Barnes rolls his eyes and Scott looks at him bewildered. Then again, why is he surprised by this? It's Barnes. 

"Come on Cassie. Homework."

“I want Bucky to help.”

Scott pats her back. “What’s the magic word?”

“Oh. Please Bucky?”

And Scott watches as Barnes gives her a fond look. “Of course. But you’re smarter than me. I don't think you'll need me.”

Cassie sighs dramatically and takes his hand, the metal one, and guides him to the living room.

"The dishes are yours Lang," Barnes shoots back over his shoulder, smirking. Scott shakes his head at him and watches as the two sit on the carpet. Cassie spreads all of her textbooks on the coffee table. Scott rubs his face and wonders how long is it gonna be like this.

There’s a reason why Barnes is here.

 

**

 

He's doing the dishes when his phone rings. He dries his hands as he pulls his cellphone from his pocket. 

It’s Sam.

“Hey!”

“Hey Scott. How’s it going?”

Scott drapes the towel over his shoulder. “Peachy. What’s up?”

“I know this may sound weird but is there a chance that Barnes paid you a visit?”

Scott pauses and his eyes seek the super soldier and his daughter. She’s laughing at what Barnes is doing which is putting the pencil under his nose, puckering his lips to hold it there and pretending it’s a mustache. Then he attempts to write with it, causing him to tilt his head funny.

Somehow Scott decides to play vague.

“Now why would he pay me a visit?” He makes sure the two don't hear him.

Sam chuckles but there's no humor in it. “I know. I thought it’s worth a shot.”

Scott puts everything away. “Why? What’s going on?”

And he walks into the hall, away from the super soldier.

Sam gives a longer sigh. “Man. I’m supposed to watch him and he disappeared. Steve will kill me.”

Scott stands still. “Wait. Why?”

“Steve is on a secret mission. Like...secret, secret. I'm talkin' secret-"

"Yes, I get it."

"No, like I don't even know!"

"Okay, and?" Scott runs his hand through his hair, impatient for more information. He's getting somewhere.

Sam sighs again. "Steve asked for Barnes to sit this one out.”

Scott nods. He gets it now.

“And of course our dear friend went ballistic," Scott adds.

“Are you kidding me? He literally clung to Steve like an octopus, daring him or anybody to pry him away. Steve had to lie and tell him he changed his mind and that they’re sending me instead.”

Scott frowns. “Oh boy. That wasn’t a good idea.”

“Steve sneaked and asked me to watch over him. And not get him out of my sight.”

“Obviously you failed my friend.”

“You think?” he asks sarcastically.

“How long has it been? And why didn't he take him? I thought they did those together.”

“Barnes has been acting too clingy and too rash when it comes to Steve-"

"You think?" Scott huffs a chuckle.

"And this mission is-according to Steve-very dangerous and doesn't want to risk anything happening to Barnes. It’s been a month since Steve left. Barnes has been weirdly calm about it when he woke up and didn’t find him. And weirdly calm when I started living in their place. Then…one minute he’s there watching TV, the next he's gone. It’s been a week and I can’t fucking find him.”

Scott really wants to reassure his friend but it’s clear that Barnes needs space. Why else would he be here? Especially timing it with Cassie’s break at his house. Knowing what Barnes is capable of, he probably has access even to his divorce settlements.

A loud joyful laugh reaches his ears and he walks toward the living room. Barnes is walking around with three heavy textbooks on his head. He’s swaying wildly. It's apparent that he's pretending to be having difficulty balancing them to entertain Cassie.

Scott smiles. It's been a while since he heard his daughter laugh like that. Suddenly, he realizes that he's very glad he hasn’t told Sam that Barnes is here.

“Well, I’ll let you know if I hear something.”

"Thanks man. Later."

And he hangs up, chuckling at Barnes when he acts like losing balance and falls on his back, books burying him. 

Cassie giggles uncontrollably and Scott decides that Barnes can stay for as long as he wants.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

As soon as they get into the car, Scott turns up the radio. It feels really weird having the Winter Soldier sitting next to him. Cassie is in the back, playing with her iPad.

Barnes changes the station and “Sympathy for the Devil” blasts. He sees that Barnes smile and actually mouth the words.

“You like the Rolling Stones?” Scott asks, his hands already tapping the steering wheel.

“What does it look like Lang? I’m literally mouthing the lyrics.” And then Barnes bobs his head and looks out the window.

Scott chuckles. “I’m a huge fan of them too. Went to two, no three concerts. I’m telling ya…”

Barnes leans in and changes the station. “Come to think of it…I don’t like them anymore.”

Scott raises his brow. “Really?”

Barnes keeps turning to several stations, not settling on one. Scott can see him trying to hide a smirk.

“You suddenly hate them?” Scott asks suspiciously.

“Pff. Can’t stand them.”

Scott huffs a laugh. “You’re a jerk. Just ‘cause I admitted that I liked them…”

Barnes interrupts him. “Hey Cassie. Do you have any of those Disney soundtracks that you told me about?”

“Yes!! I’m sorting through them now. Here.” And she hands in her iPad.

Scott almost slams his head on the steering wheel when the two start singing “A whole new world.”

 

**

 

He walks up to the door, carrying the casseroles Luis made for him and is followed by Barnes who’s holding hands with Cassie.

Scott turns back to them. “Before we go in, I wanna remind you two to behave yourselves.”

Cassie looks at Barnes who rolls his eyes and she giggles. Barnes laughs at her and then zips his mouth shut. She does that too.

Scott is a bit surprised by Barnes' compliance. So weird.

He takes a deep breath and knocks three times. He didn’t tell Hope. He just said that he’s bringing a guest with him. He really wants to see how she'd react.

She disappoints because after opening the door swiftly, she smiles brightly even when Scott catches her eyes look past him.

“Oh wow. When you said that you were bringing a guest, the Winter Soldier was the last person on my mind.”

“Hi, and sorry.”

The giggling starts behind him. Barnes' amused voice comes, “So you are real.”

“I'm sorry?” she asks.

Cassie huffs a laugh. “I told you she was.”

“I still have to check,” Barnes says to Cassie.

Scott looks behind him and then gives up and hands Hope the tray. He gives her a quick peck on her red lips and passes her inside. “Buckle up. It’s gonna be a long ride.”

“Can’t wait. Hi.” She shakes Barnes hand. He takes her hand and shakes it, eyes squinting. His other hand is still holding on to Cassie.

“You’re Lang’s girlfriend?”

“Yes,” And Hope smiles Scott’s way.

“Are you blackmailed or something? I can get you outta—“

“Oh my God!" Scott throws his arms up in the air. Then he points at his daughter. "Cassie, take Barnes away please.”

Cassie covers her mouth and drags Barnes who shakes his head at Hope. “Such a loss.”

“Come on Bucky. Let me show you what uncle Hank has.”

“Hank?”

“Hope’s awesome father.”

“Is he more awesome than me?”

Cassie giggles and Barnes stops, firmly planting his feet on the hardwood floor. Scott watches amused as Hope stands next to him after closing the door.

“Um…” Cassie halts, still holding his hand but her eyes travel to Hope and Scott knew, in that moment, that his daughter wanted to be respectful. And probably felt embarrassed and awkward as hell.

Luckily, the woman he loves is awesome. “I think Bucky is much more awesome than my dad. Trust me, he's so boring.”

Barnes turns to look at Hope, bewildered and a bit in awe. Scott looks at Cassie who brightens up. She hugs Barnes.

“You’re more awesome, duh!”

And then Barnes laughs and picks her up, kissing her cheek. “Show me those stuff of his. I might just steal them.”

“You can’t steal. You’re a hero.”

Barnes hugs her tight as they go to Hank’s archaic living room.

Scott shakes his head and turns to Hope who has an amused look on her face. “What?”

“You’re such a fanboy. I swear.”

“I am not! That man _hates_ my guts.”

Hope shakes her head and goes to the kitchen, Scott hot on her heels. “And yet, he’s here," she throws over her shoulder.

“That’s…” He trails off. And Hope immediately picks up on tone of voice.

“What is it? Why’s he really here?” Hope folds her arms over her chest.

 

**

 

Scott and Hope fix the dinner table as he narrates to her what happened, including Sam’s phone call.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Hope goes to pick a wine bottle. “Give him time. He’s not gonna crash at your place for long…”

“It’s not that Hope. I mean…I’m kinda worried about him.”

Hope smiles and touches his face. “Aww. Let’s bring him here and let you repeat what you just said.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and he’s gonna probably choke me with that metal arm of his.”

When she just smirks and carries the bottle with her to the dinning table, he gets a horrified feeling. “Wait, Hope. Don’t tell him, okay?”

She giggles and he grimaces. “Why am I surrounded by evil people?”

And she laughs out loud this time.

“What’s so funny?” Hank’s voice reaches him.

“Oh, thank God. How’s it going Hank?” And he hugs him.

Hank pats his back but then furrows his brows. “I just saw you yesterday Scott.”

Scott spreads his arms out. “Does anyone like me here? _Really_ like me?”

Hope calls out for Cassie and then turns to her dad, brow raised. “We have a guest.”

Cassie comes running and hugs Hank. He leans down to hug her back and she kisses him on the cheek. Then when he straightens up, Scott introduces him to Barnes.

“This is Bucky Barnes."

Scott watches for the surprise on Hank's face. He's not disappointed but there's another thing too on Hank's face.

Sadness.

Hank takes off his eyeglasses, then extends his hand. “James Buchanan Barnes. It's so nice to finally meet you.”

Barnes shakes his hand and smiles faintly. “And you’re…”

“Hank Pym. Hope’s father.”

“Oh? Well, I’m so glad you’re here because you need to re-evaluate your daughter’s choices.”

And he tilts his head toward Scott. Hank laughs but doesn’t let go of Barnes’ hand. “She told me you’re funny.”

Scott frowns. Hope didn’t say anything like that. Barnes looks shy suddenly and Hope announces, “How about we sit, shall we?”

Hank sits at the head of the table, Scott and Cassie to his right side and Hope and Barnes facing them on the other side.

 

**

 

Dinner goes great and Barnes keeps making silly faces at Cassie who ends up giggling throughout.

At some point, Scott catches Cassie slurping her spaghetti. “Cassie baby, don’t do that.”

She points out as she chews. “Bucky is doing it.”

Scott looks up and sees Barnes quickly slurping a long spaghetti noodle. He shrugs. Not looking remotely guilty.

“I think I’ll try that Cassie,” Hope interjects and does it.

Scott sighs and does the same and finds his daughter beaming at him.

Screw propriety, he thinks.

 

**

 

Scott ends up helping Hope out, cleaning the dinning table and washing the dishes.

“That was a delicious dinner. Thanks babe.” And he gives her a kiss.

She pushes him away after seconds and then asks, “Where are the others?”

“Your dad is sipping tea in the living room and Barnes and Cassie are playing outside.”

“I’ve never seen Cassie this happy and…energetic.”

Scott dries his hands. “I know. It’s the other way around too.”

“What do you mean?” She takes the towel and dries her hands too.

Scott puts one hand on the counter and the other on his hip. He looks around and then says softly, “I think that’s why he’s spending all this week with us. She makes him forget. Plus, he loves her. So…”

Hope puts it away and they both walk to the backyard to the sounds of the two outside. They see Cassie cartwheeling and then Barnes shouting, “That’s so easy. I'll show you a better one.”

And he goes to do it then flips upside down, supporting himself only on his metal arm.

“Daddy look!”

And Cassie claps. Barnes is showing off as he straightens his body upward with nothing but his extending arm on the ground.

“That’s cheating Barnes and you know it.”

Even with his head upside down, he still gives them a condescending look. “Well, I don’t see you doing anything Lang.”

“That’s it. We’re all cartwheeling!”

All four start cartwheeling around. Laughing ensues and Scott has never felt this much fun.

 

**

 

Cassie later on insists on showing Barnes Hank’s office, claiming he has the best ‘action figures’. Scott joins them and then later on Hank too. He explains several of the airplane models he got, and the tanks and weaponry.

All the while Cassie is holding Barnes’ hand and is entranced. Scott notices ten minutes in that Barnes lets go of her hand and walks few steps to the wall behind Hank’s desk. Scott watches him as he moves to stand in front of one photo.

He walks up to him and checks it out. It’s of Hank and two other older men in suits and an older woman but she looked elegant, regal even.

“Wow. I bet he flirted with her,” Scott says.

When Barnes doesn’t say anything, Scott adds as he points out. “She’s not Hope’s mother. Just FYI.”

Then Scott notices that Barnes is hyperventilating. “Hey, you okay?” Scott asks softly.

He makes the stupid mistake of touching his shoulder. Barnes flinches, turns around and Scott notices the horrified broken look on his face.

Barnes steps a bit toward Hank. “You knew her?”

Hank sighs. That forlorn look is back. “Yes, I did.”

Scott could cut the tension with a knife.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” Cassie asks in a small voice.

Before Scott says anything, Hope takes her hand. “Why don’t I show you what we did in the basement? Huh?”

“Okay,” Cassie buys it and Hope nods his way and he mouths ‘Thank you’.

The room is intense and Scott looks between the two. “Who’s she?”

Barnes steps closer to Hank. “That’s who you meant, right? When you said…that she told you I was funny…And I thought you meant your daughter...”

Hank nods and goes to walk past the two and takes the framed photo off the wall.

“Peggy Carter. One of the greatest agents I’ve ever worked with.”

And it dawns on Scott. _The_ Peggy Carter. That was Cap’s girl. He looks at Barnes and Scott’s heart breaks for the guy.

Tears are threatening to fall.

“Great woman too,” Hank adds.

“But how…” Barnes shakes his head.

Scott adds, “He’s the original Ant-Man.”

Barnes frowns and Hank waves Scott off. Barnes asks, “Did you meet Steve?”

“No,” And Hank puts the photo back on the wall. “As you can see, I was born way after Cap went down. But I was privileged to hear his story from a very reliable source.”

Scott notices that Barnes is shaking. He wants to tell him that it’s okay but God knows what’s going through his mind right now. It’s probably reminding him of Steve's absence.

“She told me a lot about you and the 107th. About how Steve went down. I wish… If I could turn back time, I’d tell her that her two favorites are alive and well.”

“Steve told me he kept visiting her but her memory…”

“Yeah.”

Then the room is deathly quiet save for Barnes' harsh breathing. Hank walks up to him and then to Scott’s surprise he hugs him. Very brief and very father-like.

“It’s good to finally meet you sergeant.”

Barnes quickly turns and runs out of the room. Scott’s heart breaks again for him. He looks at Hank who goes and sits on his desk and stares at the photo again.

 

**

 

Scott is surprised when he finds Barnes in the backyard. He really thought he'd disappear again.

Hope comes up to stand next to him. “Maybe you should go home. Take him there. It’s better.”

“Did you know?”

“Yeah. Mom and Dad used to talk about her a lot.”

“You think … I mean he knew she died three years ago…”

She puts her arm around his waist and leans to rest her head on his shoulder. She says in a soft voice, “I think it reminded him of Steve and how he really doesn’t know where he is. Like he lost him somehow.”

“Hmm.” Then he calls out. “Barnes. We’re leaving. You coming?”

He doesn’t even move or respond. So, Scott and Hope send Cassie and it’s only when his kid touches his hand that he jolts back to reality.

“Let’s go home Bucky,” she says gently.

He hears Hope sniffle next to him when they see Barnes smile brokenly at Cassie and takes her hand. She walks him to the car and Scott kisses Hope’s forehead.

"I'll try talking to him."

 

**

 

In the car, Barnes is not the same guy who sang Disney soundtracks with Cassie a few hours ago.

Cassie is kind of oblivious and keeps asking Barnes if he wants to sing with her again. Scott quickly interrupts.

“Hey Peanut, would you please download all the game apps? I kinda deleted them by mistake.” He's thankful he doesn't have game apps. And he hands over his phone. She reaches out and takes it.

“How did you delete them?”

“Probably butt-deleted them.”

And he hears her chuckle. He glances toward Barnes and he thinks he sees a lazy smile there.

_Whew!_

“What do you want me to download?”

“Everything.”

“Yes!”

 

**

 

Scott sends his daughter to bed, telling her that Bucky doesn’t feel good. She has noticed and asked. She’s a smart kid. Scott just told her that he had a lot on his mind. Tomorrow he’ll be fine.

I hope so, he thinks.

Barnes sits on the windowsill and gazes outside. When Scott makes sure Cassie is asleep, he brings a beer to Barnes.

“It doesn’t work on me," he says coolly, without looking at Scott.

“Oh, right.”

And he goes back to the kitchen and puts it in the fridge. He makes tea instead. Hope forced him to like tea. To her credit, it does soothe him.

Ten minutes later and he hands the guy a cup. “Here.”

Barnes turns and then knits his brows. “What’s this?”

“Tea. Good for soothing.”

Barnes snorts but takes it nonetheless. He holds it but doesn’t sip. Scott hovers around and then goes and carries one of the stools and sits in front of him.

Barnes stares at him.

“Sam called me.”

Barnes’ eyes widen then he sits straight. Scott raises his hand to placate him. “I told him I haven’t seen you.”

“You did?”

“Of course.” And he sips his own tea.

“Why?” Barnes frowns and stares at Scott like he’s a complicated puzzle.

“I figured you're not here unless you wanted to let off some steam or needed space.”

Barnes' frown disappear and then he gazes back out the window. Scott takes a deep breath. “But he did tell me. Listen…I’m sure if it were the other way around, you’d do the same thing.”

Barnes turns to him, anger filling his voice. “Yeah, but it’s different. Steve is the most _reckless_ person I know. He’s a jerk who won’t think of himself when it comes to his safety.”

“Well, he wouldn’t be Cap if he did.” And Scott smiles.

Barnes sighs and then he touches his own chest. “It’s like..." To Scott's utter surprise, Barnes' voice wavers. "It's like he ripped my heart out of my chest...and I can’t…I feel hollowed without him. He’s everything to me.” And he looks up at Scott. “Everything. And I can’t fucking find him. With all my expertise, I couldn’t…no one would help. Fuckin’ Sam won’t.”

Scott gulps and looks away. He finds himself getting choked up and really doesn't want to start crying. “He doesn’t know. He told me.”

“Still.”

Then he goes back to gazing out the window. Scott feels like that’s all Barnes is going to say which is fine by him. He's not that optimistic when it comes to the two of them sharing feelings. Barnes was generous with him tonight, so he gets up.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Get some rest because apparently Cassie wants to go to the zoo tomorrow.” And he makes a disgusted face.

Barnes nods but doesn’t look his way.

Scott feels like he failed. He goes back to his room and then lies down. He’s trying to think of some way to help.

“Oh my God. I got it.”

And he gets his phone and dials Luis.

“What up Scotty?”

“Luis. Are our other two friends there?”

“Yeah. We’re watching that Cinderella movie.”

“Oookay. Put me on speaker.”

“You’re on Scotty.”

“Hey Kurt, Dave. I got us a new job.”

The room is quiet all of a sudden and Scott believes that they turned off the TV. Then Luis speaks. “I thought we’re the good guys now Scotty.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Jesus, Luis! Not a new tip. I need you guys to find someone for me. Although I don’t think we’ll have any success but I want us to try.”

Kurt snorts. “That iz impossible. I always find what I want. Just tell me.”

Luis adds, “It’s true bro. one time, there was this jealous husband—“

“Not now. You guys in? It’s strictly confidential though.”

“We’re in," Dave says. "Who are we looking for?”

Scott takes a deep breath and says, “Captain America.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been outta town.  
> All mistakes are mine. And I don't know anything about hacking. Sorry ;)

 

 

It’s Monday. Scott is enjoying their time at the zoo even though the constant running of his daughter and her Winter Soldier-Babysitter-Guardian is driving him mad. 

It’s like he’s taken two kids to the zoo.

Most of their time there, they would go and wander without him and never wait up. He’s juggling bags of candies, water bottles, food and can’t run after them. It's good though. He has those windows of opportunity to call his friends and check for updates.

"Scott. You are krazzyy. We just started last night," Kurt says in his flat tone of voice.

He rubs his forehead. "I know Kurt. I'm just anxious."

Dave interrupts since apparently they have him on speakers. "Yo man. We'll call ya back when we get something."

And they hang up on him. 

"Daddy!!"

And he plasters a wide smile on his face and turns around to see Barnes has his daughter on his shoulders and she's holding on to his cap. 

A pink cap with the Powerpuff Girls in the middle. Cassie got it for him to conceal his identity. It's endearing how he accepted it without hesitance. 

"We're going to the aquarium. Come on."

"Yeah Lang. What's with the phone calls?" Barnes asks from under the pink cap. He has his arms over her two legs, securing her.

Scott shrugs. "Nothing. Let’s go."

 

~~

 

When Cassie is plastered to the glass, amazed at the colorful fish, Barnes walks up to him and clears his throat. "What's with you?"

Scott chuckles nervously. It fades away when he sees the cold, calculating eyes observing him closely. "What?"

Barnes narrows his eyes. "Is it a mission? The thing that got you glued to your phone?"

_Get a grip, Scott. I can perfectly lie._

He shakes his head. "Nah. No. The world is okay now. Ant-man isn't needed."

Barnes grimaces. "That's just gross. Talking about yourself in third person."

Scott grimaces too. "Yeah. That was lame."

Barnes snickers. "You're _always_ lame."

And Scott looks at him intending for a comeback but deflates. He sees the cold eyes are a bit warmer than usual when it comes to conversing with him. He remembers what he and his friends are doing for the super soldier. Reuniting him with his loved one. That makes him smile. Stupidly.

"Just so you know Lang, you're being weirder than usual."

Scott sighs and then Barnes says in a low, dramatic voice, "Uh...if you need to go…do some _ant stuff_ \--"

"Oh my God-"

"Or missions-"

"Unbelievable-"

"I'd be happy to keep an eye on her." And Barnes nods his head toward Cassie. His eyes seek her and a soft smile decorates his face. Then he casts them down. "I'd protect her. You have my word."

Scott inhales deeply. "I know you would. There's no doubt in my mind. It's just…I'm checking on some work thing..."

"Come here Bucky! Look at this purple fish." Cassie squeals in delight. 

He’s saved from some lame explanation and Barnes nods then runs toward her. Scott follows.

 

~~

 

Scott almost shoves him out the door the next day. 

"What the heck is your problem?" Barnes asks, a bit bewildered.

"The carnival is best when you get there early. It’s the best, for real. Shows, magical crea—I mean magic and..." He’s struggling and fumbling with words.

_Since when did I fail at conning people?_

"You don't even know what to say. What the fu-" and he stops when Cassie skips her way to stand by his side. She takes his hand and then he purses his lips. Scott is awed he censors himself around her. 

“I’m ready!” she almost shouts in excitement.

Scott is so relieved and he pulls out his wallet. "Here, Peanut. Here's a…"

And Barnes puts his hand out. "Don't even. I'll take care of everything."

"No, Barnes. I won't..."

And the super soldier takes the money from him and shoves it back in Scott's pocket. He grips his shoulder, too strongly, and then asks Cassie to get his pink cap.

"Oh, right!" And she runs back to her room.

Then when she's out of earshot, he hisses at Scott. "Are you kicking us out to…to have...sex?!"

"WHAT?” Scott throws his arms in the air. Why on earth would he think that? And if someone told him that sergeant Bucky Barnes would ask him that one day, he would’ve laughed. So hard.

“No, Barnes. What the hell?" Irritation fills his voice.

Barnes huffs. "I knew Hope was classy."

Scott just grits his teeth and when Cassie shows up, he kisses her, hugs her and literally steers them out.

Barnes looks at him, calculating. It's as if he's telling Scott he’ll figure it out. Plus, if looks could kill...

He watches them head to the stairs. 

"Let's win you a teddy bear.” Barnes’ voice is joyful all of a sudden. Genuinely joyful. “The biggest one there is."

Cassie skips the steps beside him in the hall. "But it's impossible. No one can get one. We tried so many times before."

Scott sees Barnes stop at the landing and carries her on his back.

"You forget I'm a really good sniper."

"Yes! The best sniper of the 107th! I remember."

Barnes pauses and over his shoulder at Cassie. Scott notices that he’s actually blushing. He inhales deeply and then goes down the stairs. "I'm gonna get all the teddy bears. I promise."

Scott waits for five minutes and then when the voices fade away and he hears the door close, he gets back inside and makes a phone call.

"Coast is clear."

Ten minutes and he has Kurt, Dave and Luis in his apartment.

He almost wants to take his own eyes out.

"What makes you think this is a great idea? Coming here for fuck’s sake!"

Luis gets up and is about to speak when Dave interrupts. "His place is being exterminated."

Scott face-palms and groans. "So you chose my place? My daughter is here-"

Luis adds, "And that cold dude."

Scott waves his hand his way. "Anyway, you gotta make it quick."

Kurt sighs loudly. "Do not worry Scott. I am only here to ask you what do you want me to do next."

This halts him. He gulps. _Does he mean..._

"You…You found him?"

"Here. Come." And Kurt pats the seat next to him. They all deposited their stuff and equipment on the dinning table. Kurt opens his laptop and scoots over, making space for Scott.

Dave and Luis head to the kitchen. "We're gonna fix us something."

Scott couldn't care less. He sits numbly and follows Kurt's fingers as he explains what's on screen. All the while Scott is trying to plan how to tell Barnes. Would he freak out? What should he do now?

"Scott! Hey!"

And a friendly slap connects to his face. He shakes his head. "Sorry. What did you say?"

Kurt explains how he's not 100% sure it's Cap, but with the efforts of snooping around online, hacking into different agencies, he was able to track several activities. One of them might be Cap’s. Problem is that he can only hack for a minute or two before they figure it out and block him. He leisurely confesses to Scott, “I am a genius that way.”

"So it's useless then?" Scott almost snaps.

Kurt rests his back on the chair and almost gives him the stink eye. Scott pats his knee. "Sorry man. I just...was hoping to get to him."

"You did not let me finish. There iz a way..."

Scott lets out a laugh. "For real?"

"I am not sure but we can send a cryptic message."

Scott beams and stands up. "Like Morse Code. Oh my God! You are a genius."

Kurt smirks. "I am. I think I am pretty good."

The other two join them and four plates of waffles are on the table. Luis hands him coffee and then Kurt cracks his knuckles. "Now, what do you want me to send?"

"Oh?" Scott never thought about what to say exactly.

"It has to be ... Um..."

"Vague. Very coded,” Dave elaborates as he sips coffee.

Kurt nods his way. "Yes. That waz what I wanted to say."

"I can suggest..." Luis starts and Scott stops him. "No, it's okay. Give me a minute."

"Let's dig in while he thinks," Dave announces and Scott doesn't really feel like eating.

 

~~

 

Two hours later and Scott finds himself pacing, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"It iz not an essay, iz it?" Kurt asks sarcastically.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud. Give me a break! I'm trying to think of something to make him come back ASAP."

Kurt shrugs and Dave narrows his eyes at him.

"Why are we doing this for real? You in trouble man?"

Scott pauses. He realizes that he hasn’t disclosed his reasons to them. And they’ve been generous enough to accept with no questions asked.

Until now.

"No-"

Luis jumps in, "No, see. Snowman is in trouble and Scotty wants to help him out. He's Cap's friend--"

"Luis...” Scott presses the area between his eyes. Then lifts his head up, frowning. “Snowman?"

Luis gulps his fourth cup of coffee. "Well, ‘cause of his eyes."

"He’s called the Winter Soldier, you idiot."

Kurt and Dave freeze. Scott notices and then raises his hands. "He's a good guy."

Dave shakes his head, and folds his arms over his chest. "I love you man but I don't want no business with that scary motherfucker."

Scott sighs and then gets it. He remembers what Barnes had told him.

"Kurt. I have it."

And Dave scoots so Scott sits next to Kurt.

"Okay Scott. Make it short. I will only have a minute or less."

"Wait. This won't be traced back to you, right? I don't want to jeopardize your safety Kurt."

Kurt laughs. Heartily laughs and then claps him on the shoulder. "You are funny Scott. Did you forget I'm a genius?"

Scott raises his brow and then shrugs. "Okay."

"Okay. You need to remember I can only send your message once a day."

"Noooo. Make it twice."

Kurt sighs. "Fine. I will try."

Then Scott takes a deep breath and says, "Send him this..."

 

~~

 

"Are you very sure you want to sign it with your name?" Kurt asks.

"Well, it's not like I gave my full name. He'll know. Plus, I want him to come here."

"Hmm."

 

~~

 

All four are so engrossed in catching up that Scott doesn’t hear the door until his friends look past his shoulders.

“Daddy?”

Scott stills and then Barnes’ clipped tone of voice reaches him. “What the heck is going on in here?”

When he turns, he tries to take Barnes seriously as much as possible because it’s appearing to be difficult when he was looking like _that_.

Barnes is holding three colorful balloons, a teddy bear, and in the other hand he's holding Cassie’s hand who is carrying the biggest teddy bear there is. But what really finally makes him smile is the face paint. His daughter’s face is painted like a cat while Barnes’ only has long painted whiskers and a white cat nose.

Nonetheless, his stomach drops at the fact that he caught them.

“Uh…Hey Peanut. You’re here early. How did you get in?”

He gets up and goes to hug her. She kisses him but then goes back to holding Barnes’ hand as she observes the three men behind her father.

“We knocked daddy but when there was no answer, I used the key you gave me.”

Barnes is still staring daggers at his friends but then stoops down. “Hey Cassie. Can you go wait in your room for few minutes? I gotta talk to your dad and his friends.”

She cheerfully smiles up at him, kisses his cheek and takes the other teddy bear from him. “Come ‘ere Mr. Fuzzy. You’re gonna love your new room.”

Then when they hear the door close, Barnes quickly advances but Scott stops him by blocking his way. Kurt and Dave quickly get up, making the chairs scrape on the hardwood floor, clearly not knowing what’s going on.

“Barnes,” Scott starts.

“Lang,” he hisses. “What the _hell_ are your friends doing here? I’m guessing they’re from your ‘stealing days’.” Then a horrified look crosses his face and Scott is about to say 'no' when he asks softly, “Are you back to that life?”

“What? No! God no. They’re here-“

“Man…you don’t look cold no more. Must be those whiskers,” Luis says in the most cheerful voice. Scott cringes and lowers his head in frustration at his friend.

It happens in a blink of an eye. One minute Barnes is in front of him, the second he’s chocking Luis with his metal hand, lifting him off the floor. Luis is chocking and gasping for air, hands waving around helplessly. Kurt and Dave are about to interfere when Scott motions for them not to and shoves himself between Barnes and Luis.

He tries to shove Barnes away. “Barnes!”

And it’s like he’s not there. Not looking at Scott at all. “Am I scary now jackass? Huh? Scary enough for you? I told you not to step foot here again.”

Scott puts his hand on the whirring metal plates. “Cassie is here Barnes. You want Cassie to see this? To see you like this?”

That gets Barnes and he lowers Luis but doesn’t let go. He seems to loosen his hold though.

He looks undecided and Scott levels with him. “Let go of him.”

Barnes looks toward the hall and then back at Scott. He nods and steps back. The metal plates whir again.

“They leave. Now.”

And he folds his arms over his chest. They don’t need to be told twice. Kurt gathers his things, Dave grabs one last piece of waffles and Luis scrambles along and shoves all of them out the door.

Scott turns around, facing him. “What the FUCK is your problem? You almost killed him. He's my friend!”

Barnes points at him. “I told you. I see him, I kill him.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that? How Steve puts up with you is beyond me.”

He regrets it as soon as he says it. Barnes is not fazed but Scott is able to read the flash of sadness and hurt in his eyes. He runs his hands through his hair and shrugs, “I guess I’ll never know.”

Scott opens his mouth to say something but then watches as Barnes goes to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of water and then sits on that windowsill, staring off into the outside world.

Scott prays his message reaches Steve.

 

~~

 

It's Friday and Barnes is adamant.

“Barnes. It’s a girls’ day out. You can’t just tag along,” Scott says softly as he watches Hope prepares to leave.

They had planned this a while ago. Hope wants to spend as much time with Cassie as possible.

Barnes is strapping something to his leg and checking his pockets. Scott does not doubt that he’s carrying some weaponry on him. “I don’t care. The mall is a dangerous place for a kid.”

Scott frowns. “No, Barnes. Malls are safe. Technically.”

There is disgust all over Barnes face as he ties his shoelaces and goes to stand next to Hope. His girlfriend looks between the two and smiles Scott’s way.

“You don’t have to Bucky. I can take care of myself and Cassie.”

“With all due respect ma’am, I’ll be going only for Cassie’s protection. Not yours. I know about you. Your moves are way better than your boyfriend’s here.”

“Hey!” Scott almost shrieks.

Hope puts her hand on her chest. “Aww. That’s the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. _Ever_.”

Barnes gives Scott a smug look as he puts his hands in his pockets. Scott turns to Hope and asks flatly, “Really?”

She tries not to laugh. “What?”

Scott argues, “You’ll allow him to go but not me. How is that fair?”

Hope raises her finger. “I did not invite him. _He_ wants to go. You can go if you want.”

Scott cringes. He hates malls. And shopping. Plus, he kinda wanted his daughter to bond more with Hope without him being there.

Of course Barnes would put him on the spot. _Of course._

“Yeah, Lang. Admit it. You just don’t want to.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Barnes. I want Cassie to have a full girls’ day out. Not two girls and one dude.”

“See…that’s where you’re wrong Lang. I’ll be there but hardly there. You know?”

Scott throws his arms in the air and Hope nods and commends Barnes. “Good idea. That way she’ll have her girls’ day out without the interference of men.”

The two snicker and Scott is boiling. He shakes his head. “The sight of you two sickens me.”

Hope winks his way and Barnes wiggles his brows.

“I’m readyyyy!” Cassie comes running. She kisses him then holds on to Hope’s hand. "Bucky, are you coming with us?"

"Of course." Then he bows a bit. "You're my queen, remember?"

"Yes," she says giggling. "And you're my knight. I know."

"Oh, and what does that make me?" Hope asks earnestly.

"Hmm. A warrior princess?" Cassie suggests.

Hope puts her hand on her chest for the second time that day. "Oh my God. I'm starting to think this the best day of my life."

Scott chuckles. "And I'm the prince then."

Barnes shakes his head. "No, no Lang. You're not part of this alternate universe."

"What do you mean? I'm literally her father. I have to be there."

Barnes, the most calmly irritating human being, shrugs. "Fine. You be the jester at her court."

Hope cackles and throws her head back. Cassie giggles and hides behind her. And Scott...Well, he gives up.

Barnes raises his hands up in surrender. "Hey. You asked."

Scott shakes his head. "Please leave. All of you."

The three finally leave and he is left alone in the apartment.

He makes himself a grilled cheese sandwich and pulls out some papers Pym wanted him to look at. He sends Kurt a text reminding him to send that message to Cap again.

 

~~

 

Scott is busy studying some designs of upgrades to the suit that Pym suggested. He's writing down notes when there’s a knock at the door. He looks at the clock. It’s only been two hours.

He walks to the door and opens it. “Oh now you wanna hang out with the jester, Barnes. You're so...”

Barnes isn’t standing at the other side of the door.

It’s none other than a lazily-disguised, bruised Steve Rogers.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Had a writer's block for few weeks. Couldn't write a thing at all. Hope you like the ending to this part.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 

Scott stands there, staring at Captain America in his lazy disguise. A worn-out hoodie, sunglasses and a cap.

“I got your message,” Steve says in a strained voice. Then he takes off his sunglasses and lets out a long sigh.

Scott raises one brow. “I can see that.”

Steve fidgets and puts his hands in his pockets. “So, is he here?”

“No,” Scott answers.

Steve utters brokenly, “You lied to me?”

That makes Scott shake his head quick. “No, no. He’s been living here, yes. It’s just right now he’s at the mall.”

“At the mall?”

“Yes, with Cassie and Hope.”

“Hope?”

“My girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Steve asks, skeptic.

“Dude…” and Scott lazily throws his arms up in the air. “Seriously!”

Steve chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck, blushing. Scott shakes his head but smiles nonetheless and opens the door wide for the Captain.

“Just come on in.”

And Scott moves aside to let him in. He notices there is a slight limp in his gait.

“Oh my God. Are you hurt?” He closes the door and almost touches Steve’s shoulder when he turns around.

Steve smiles softly. “It’ll heal in few hours.”

Scott is still rattled that Cap himself is hurt because of this mission, which he obviously cut short because of the message he sent. It must’ve been some mission.

“Have a seat. Coffee? Beer…oh, right. You guys can’t get drunk, okay—“

“Coffee is great Scott,” Steve says as he sits down on the couch.

“Right.” And he watches Steve for few long seconds until Steve frowns at him. Scott just wants to make sure he’s not bleeding or hurt in any way.

“Scott?” Steve is still frowning at him.

Scott inhales deeply. “Right. Coffee.”

He goes to the kitchen and hurriedly makes coffee. While it’s brewing, he takes out his phone and sends a text to Hope. It’s a good thing that the mall is very close to his place.

 

**Come home ASAP!**

 

It’s seconds before he gets a response.

 

**Why?**

 

**HE is here!**

 

**Shit! We’ll be there.**

 

**Don’t tell Barnes. Act normal.**

 

**Of course dummy!**

**Uncalled for.**

**:P**

 

He sticks his tongue out at the phone. He’ll never hear the end of this from her. Then he flinches when the coffee machine emits gurgling noises. “Some superhero I am.”

He takes two mugs there and finds Steve resting his back on the couch. His eyes are closed but his knee is jerking. It’s obvious that he’s nervous.

“Here you go.”

Steve opens his eyes, smiles and takes the mug. “Thanks.”

After he takes two sips, he looks up confusedly at Scott. “You’re just gonna stand there?”

Scott frowns then realizes he’s been standing there and staring. He laughs nervously. “Oh, right. Yes.” And he sits on the chair opposite him.

Steve plays with the mug handle. After ten minutes of silence, he asks, “Did he say that? Did he really say those words?”

Scott puts his coffee mug on the table and tangles his hands together. “Yeah. I sent you his exact words.”

Steve nods. Then he rubs his forehead, coffee forgotten. He seems hopeless and agitated.

“What happened? He was really pissed off. I mean…he came here! Of all places.”

“I know. That’s why I came as soon as possible,” Steve says then looks horrified seconds later at what he said.

Scott waves him off. “Eh. He wouldn’t have come here if it weren’t for Cassie.”

“She’s really good for him, huh?” Steve says, smiling.

Scott returns the fond smile. “Yeah. I guess…she makes him forget. Kids do that. They remind you of innocence. How life is good and joyful.”

Steve has this sad look on his face and Scott inhales deeply before speaking again. “You know…I told him he would’ve done the same.”

Steve looks up, brows furrowed. Scott waves his hand in the air. “I told him that if it were the other way around, he’d do what you did. But…after seeing his state and hearing him…I don’t think he would have.”

Steve nods and huffs a laugh. “No, he wouldn’t. He’d drag me with him everywhere and anywhere.”

After a quiet moment, Scott clears his throat. “Then why? Why did you sneak out on him? I don’t know what you were thinking but that was a shitty move right there.”

And unexpectedly, Steve nods, agreeing with him. “I know…But I had to.”

“Why though? Hasn’t he been through enough? Seventy years of separation weren’t enough? You had to add to that?” Scott finds himself getting upset as he scoots over to the edge of his seat. “What you did made him depressed enough to endure _my_ company.” And he raises his brows and points to himself.

“It’s where he fell.”

Scott frowns. “I’m sorry?”

Steve inhales deeply. “When Fury assigned us this mission, to bust a newly formed Hydra base, I was eager to go on another adventure again with Bucky. Fight beside him. But as soon as Fury gave me the location, I just…I froze. I just couldn’t...”

“I don’t get--“

“It’s the same place where…he fell… off the train.”

And Scott sits back, fully understanding now. He’s read the stories and the history. How sergeant Barnes was the only Howling Commando to give his life for his country.

“I just couldn’t risk it,” Steve says in a pained voice.

“But…you know that’s irrational, right?”

“I know, I know. I just started picturing going there and him getting taken again from me. I couldn’t lose him…not again. Not at the same damned place.”

Scott feels bad for him and his heart is in his throat when he sees tears brimming Steve’s eyes.

_God damn it!_

“Listen, I’m sure if Hydra had taken him, they’d give him back to ya. He’s such a handful, let me tell ya.” And he cracks a smile and Steve lifts his head up and lets out a wet laugh. Scott adds, “I should know. He’s living with me.”

Steve chuckles again and sips his coffee.

Scott leans over a bit. “How did the mission go? Did you ruin them?” Scott’s voice is hard and he finds himself feeling vengeful for Barnes. Really angry for him.

“I left Nat and Clint to finish the job. So, yeah…those Hydra bastards won’t know what hit them.”

Scott happily nods but jerks back when there’s a knock on the door.

He gets up and feels his heart beat frantically. _This is it._ Then he realizes that Barnes may end up enraged about the whole thing. About Scott’s involvement. About Scott tracking Steve and not telling him about it.

_Well, I’ve lived a good life._

He rubs his hands together and points at the door. “This is them.”

Steve nods and puts the mug on table. He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets.

Scott goes and waits for few seconds at the door. He can hear his daughter’s giggles behind it and Barnes’ joyful laugh.

_Shit._

He takes a deep breath and then opens the door with a fake smile. “You’re back. How was the mall?”

His eyes catch Hope’s and she nods encouragingly. Her hand tightens in Cassie’s. Barnes is behind them, hands full of bags.

“Strangely safe,” Barnes replies with a genuine smile. Then Scott sees it. The moment Barnes’ eyes travel past his shoulders.

He saw Steve.

Scott moves aside and lets them in. Only Hope and Cassie enter while Barnes is standing still at the door but one bag falls from his hand.

Scott notices how his breath hitched and now he’s almost hyperventilating. Scott nods with his head for him to come inside.

Thankfully, Barnes does but his eyes are still fixed on Steve. He just takes three steps inside. Scott closes the door and takes the bags slowly from Barnes who lets him without a fight.

Eyes still on Steve.

“Steve!” Cassie squeals and runs up to him as he leans over to hug her.

“Hi Cassie. How are you?” Steve’s voice is wavering.

“I’m good. Are you here for Bucky?” And she looks between them as she lets go.

Steve straightens up and smiles tentatively when his eyes find Barnes. “Always.”

Scott gulps and stays standing behind Barnes. He motions for his daughter to come stand by him.

Hope extends her hand and introduces herself. “Hope Van Dyne. It’s nice to finally meet you Captain Rogers.” She smiles at Steve who suddenly looks startled that she’s there.

“Uh…Hi. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Scott picks up Cassie, moves to stand next to Hope. He motions to them with his free hand. “So...we’re gonna head out. Leave you two—“

“No,” Barnes says firmly.

“What?”

“Daddy what’s going on?” Cassie whispers to him.

He pats her back and kisses her temple. “It’s okay, Peanut. Just a work problem.”

Then for the first time since he came inside Barnes turns and points at Scott.

“You stay.”

_Shit!_

“You know what?” Hope starts and motions for Scott to put Cassie down. She takes her hand. “We’ll head back to my place. And Scott you can stop by after you’re…done with this.”

Then she smiles down at Cassie. “Let’s go, sweetheart. Movie night at my place.”

“Okay,” Cassie replies softly. Then her eyes drift to the two stoic super soldiers. And Scott’s heart breaks for her. She looks disappointed.

As soon as the door closes, Scott feels the intensity in the room. The two people in front of him are quiet, but if looks could…

Scott looks between them and neither are moving or saying anything. They must be telepathic or something.

He can’t take it anymore.

“Well,” Scott claps his hands together. “This is nice.”

No recognition.

“I mean…” And he laughs nervously. “Isn’t this the best reunion? I can feel the hugs coming and kisses and warmth-“

“Shut the fuck up Lang!” Barnes says through gritted teeth.

“Hey Buck,” Steve says softly with a weak wave of hand.

Barnes inhales deeply and crosses his arms over his chest but doesn’t say anything. Blue eyes boring into Steve.

“I know that you’re mad at me but I can explain,” Steve starts and takes a step forward.

Barnes takes a step back.

Scott is holding his breath when Barnes opens his mouth. “Finished your mission?”

“No. Nat and Clint are gonna finish what we started. I couldn’t wait. Not after what Scott told me.”

Barnes whips around and looks shocked at Scott. The latter puts his hands up. “Wait. It’s not what you think--“

“You knew?” Barnes’ tone of voice isn’t filled with anger but hurt. Scott wants to beg him to understand.

“No, he didn’t.” Steve interrupts.

Scott stresses, “No, I didn’t.”

“How could you?”

“Listen Barnes,” Scott takes a step toward him. “I was trying to help—“

“And here I thought you were a friend.” Barnes chuckles but there is no humor in it. Scott flinches at the remark. Then Barnes shakes his head at him. “I actually started liking you.”

“Buck…” Steve mutters softly.

Scott has had enough of this. “I wanted to help you damn it!”

The two super soldiers turn toward him, surprised at his outburst. Scott takes a deep breath and faces Barnes who regards him with intense eyes.

“With the help of a friend-two days ago-he was able to locate two different locations of operations…we weren’t sure if it was Cap but I sent out a message anyway. Reaching out to him. Telling him to come back. To come back to you.”

“You should’ve told me,” Barnes snarls.

“We just…we took a shot at it. We weren’t sure. I couldn’t raise your hopes up to have them crushed again.”

Barnes looks away from Scott and looks away from both of them. Steve walks two more steps and Scott is happy that Barnes doesn’t step back. His heart breaks when he sees his eyes are brimming with tears.

Steve pulls out a paper that looks wrinkled and dirty. He hands it to Barnes. “Here’s the message that he sent. I wrote it down and kept it with me. I knew as soon as I deciphered it that I had to come.”

Scott gulps as Barnes takes the paper and reads. Scott remembers exactly what he sent.

 

_He says he feels hollowed without you._

_Scott_

 

Barnes crumples the paper and Steve touches his hand. “It’s the same thing I said to you when I first got you back. The first night we spent together after all those years. I knew then that I hurt you. And I’m sorry.”

“You expect me to forgive you?” Barnes asks.

“No. Because if I had to do it again. To leave you for that mission, I would.”

Barnes looks away. “You’re a fuckin’ asshole Rogers.”

“I’m with him on that,” Scott lets out unconsciously.

The two soldiers turn to look at him and he steps back, hands up. “Sorry. Go on.”

Steve finally holds Barnes’ hands. “I couldn’t. Anywhere but that location. Not where you fell. Not again.”

Barnes frowns and looks at both of them. Then Steve inhales deeply. “I couldn’t risk losing you to that place.”

Barnes lets out a wet laugh, eyes still angry though. “You’re an idiot, irrational punk.”

Steve shrugs and lets out a soft laugh. And then raises Barnes’ hands to his lips and kisses them softly.

"If you ever pull that stuff on me again, I'll fuckin' kill ya. You hear me Stevie?"

"Okay, Buck," Steve says softly. A wide smile decorates his face. "It's never gonna happen. I promise. It's a one time thing."

Scott smiles widely and lets out a long sigh. “Well, my job here is done. I’ll just leave you two…”

And it’s apparent that neither of the two are paying him any attention. They probably forgot he was there. He picks up his keys and heads to the door. The two soldiers are still having conversation with their eyes. Very intense eyes.

When he opens the door and almost closes the door, he sticks his head inside. “One question though.”

The two soldiers finally look his way.

Scott furrows his brows and tilts his head to the side. “Are Nat and Clint a thing? Like I really wanna—“

Barnes slams the door in his face.

He sighs and shrugs. Then it dawns on him that those two inside just got back together. Reunited. He pounds on the door twice and yells. “Please. Not my room, okay? Or the couch. Cassie sits there. There’s a guest room. Use that one.”

There is no response and he chuckles as he realizes what just happened.

Steve and Bucky. United at last. All thanks to _him_.

He runs his fingers through his hair, looks around and finds Ms. Johnson opening her door. She probably heard him yelling.

And by the scowling look on her face, she did. And she’s definitely not happy about it. Yet, he smiles widely at her.

“Love is in the air,” he says almost giddily.

She huffs and slams her door shut. He shakes his head and runs down the stairs, hoping to catch his kid and girlfriend before they go to sleep.

 

***

 

“Hello…” Scott calls out as he opens the door to his apartment the next day.

Cassie wants to barge in but he holds her back. He’s not sure what’s behind their door. The two super soldiers could be on their couch or in the bedroom…occupied or something.

He knocks again and opens slowly. There’s no sound. Everything looks the same. He gets inside and after he closes the door, he and Cassie just stand in the center of the living room. Waiting and straining their ears.

“They left? Without goodbyes?” Her shoulders droop and Scott pats her on the head.

“They probably had to go, Peanut.”

And he asks her to go change and put her stuff in her room while he goes to the kitchen.

He stops still there when he finds a plate of pancakes, with butter melting on top and maple syrup dripping. Scott smiles. It’s still hot when he takes a piece. That means they just left.

His eye catches a piece of paper on the counter addressed to him.

He chews his pancake and opens the paper:

 

_~~Dear Scott~~ Lang,_

_Thanks for your hospitality even though you were a pain in the neck. Jeez! You’re the worst roommate ever! The best thing about this past week was your precious lovely daughter. I still can’t believe she’s yours._

_But…I must say…thank you. For bringing Stevie back to me. And for being a um…a decent friend?_

Scott laughs and continues to read:

 

_In all seriousness, sorry for being a prick to you. And I’m rooting for you. (I may change my mind along the way.)_

_Bucky_

_P.S. I made some pancakes that Steve made me do for you. I had no say in that.  
_

_And say hi to Hope, that poor woman who has to put up with you. She’s TOO GOOD for you!_

_Steve is gonna wire money to you as compensation for the guestroom. We broke the bed in case that wasn't clear enough for you._

 

 

Scott folds the paper and sticks it on the fridge with a magnet. He chuckles a bit then grimaces when he realizes that he had to clean the guestroom. Then Cassie’s shriek reaches him.

He turns and she almost crashes into him. “Cassie, calm down. What is it?”

She looks way happier than when she entered the apartment. And then he notices the paper in her hand.

“Bucky left me a letter!”

“Oh and what does he say,” he asks as he motions for her to sit on the stool while he serves her Barnes’ pancakes.

“Here you go.” And she hands over the letter to him.

 

_My queen,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye but we really had to get back home. Superhero stuff. I hope you understand._

_But tell you what! Next month I’m gonna come and spend an ENTIRE weekend with you. And I’m bringing Steve with me. Maybe Sam too._

_We’re gonna have SO much fun Cassie! It’s gonna be wild._

 

_Your devoted servant,_

_Bucky_

 

Scott almost chokes on his food and he quickly pours water for himself and takes large gulps. When he puts the glass down, he takes deep breaths and looks at the joyful face of his daughter as she takes the paper from him and clutches it to her heart.

“Isn’t that awesome?”

“Uh huh. It sure is gonna be wild Peanut.” And he cringes.

“I’m gonna go call Hope to tell her.” She scurries away to her room.

Scott waits for her to get there before he raises his arms up in the air and looks up.

“Why God?" He whines. "Whyyyyyyy?”

 

 


End file.
